new_zealand_elevator_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Schindler
Schindler is currently the largest Lift company in New Zealand. I'm not sure when they first started making Lifts here, but the oldest one I've found so far is from 1974. Today, Schindler is popular everywhere, from office buildings to hotels and Shopping malls. 1970's: So far, I've only found one 1970's Schindler lift in New Zealand. It is a freight-only lift and appears to be the same as the UK/European style of 70's Schindler. When I tried to call this lift, nothing happened, so I was not able to ride it. 70's-1.jpg|70's Schindler Freight Lift 70's-2.jpg|70's Schindler Freight Lift 1980's: Schindler didn't start to become popular until the 1990's, which is why finding a 1980's Schindler lift is next to impossible in New Zealand. However, YouTube user NZ Lifts found these lifts in Dunedin. They're not actual 80's lifts, but rather older lifts which have been modernized. However, they offer a taste of what an 80's Schindler would probabaly look like. While the buttons are the same as those used in the 90's, the floor indicator and strange lamp above the call buttons match that of Schindler's 1980's version of their M-Series fixtures. ____________________________________________________________________________________ 1990's: Having not found any 80's Schindler's, let's move on to the 90's. At this time, Schindler were making their classic M-Series lifts, which came as both Hydraulic and Traction. M-Series lifts were made until the early 2000's ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hydraulic: There are loads of these about in NZ. These are often nice lifts, but lack the efficiency that is found with their traction lifts. Schindler were quite different, in that they often made Top-Drive Hydraulics, with the motor room at the top of the lift shaft, as opposed to the bottom. Late-90's-1.jpg|Inside a late-90's Schindler Hydraulic Lift Late-90's-2.jpg|Late-90's Schindler Hydraulic Lift, Motor-1.png|1990's Schindler Hydraulic Motor. _________________________________________________________________________________ Traction: 90's Schindler Traction lifts are totally awesome. They are really efficient and very fast. These are often found in large buildings, high-rise towers and Car-Parks. These were made as both Top-Drive and Bottom-Drive. 90's1.jpg|T90's Schindler Traction lifts (Indicators Replaced) 90's2.jpg|90's Schindler Bottom-Drive Traction. _______________________________________________________________________________ Fixtures: The main Fixture line for Schindler throughout the 90's in New Zealand was M-Series. These are metal, oblong buttons, with a red LED stripe along the top, which lights up when pressed. Both Braille and Non-Braile versions have been used. M-Series-1.jpg|Standard schindler M-Series Call Button M-Series-2.jpg|Standard Schindler M-Series COP. M-Series-3.jpg|Schindler M-Series with Braille M-Series-4.jpg|Schindler M-Series with Braille M-Series-5.jpg|MY PANEL: I happen to own my very own Schindler M-Series button pannel! It currently sitis in my bedroom at home! M-Series-6.jpg|A rare version of M-Series, which I have only seen once (in Auckland). Indicators: Schindler also used different types of floor indicator. The standard indicator was the small LED-Display, which was made until 1999. Schindler also made this indicator as a Segment Display, rather than Dot Matrix, but these are quite rare, and I've only found a couple of these. Later M-Series lifts from the very late 90's and early 200's used larger LED Displays or Grey & Black LCD Display Screens, both of which were actually made for D-Series. M-Ind1.jpg|The standard Schidnler M-Series Indicator (Outside) M-Ind1A.jpg|Standard indicator (Inside) RedExternal.png|External Segment Indicator - Equiped with Directional Arrows. RedInternalSeg.png|Internal Segment display GreenInternalSeg.png|VERY RARE - Green Segment Indicator M-Ind2.jpg|The Larger LED-Display that was introduced in the late 90's (though the other type was still used). M-Ind2A.jpg|Smaller Version used for Call Stations. M-Ind3.jpg|The Grey & Black LCD display. This was also used on the early D-Series lifts. 1990's - D-Series In the late 1990's, Schindler began to use their D-Line fixtures for their lifts (though M-Series was still used up to 1999). The buttons were D2, and usually lit up in Green, and sometimes red. I've only found two of these lifts, which are the Hydraulic lifts at Wellington City & Sea Museum (only one can be ridden, the other is staff only). cab.jpg|Cab of the public lift at the Museum. but2.jpg|D2 Call Station lift.jpg|This is the the other lift, but it's Staff Only. but1.jpg|Schindler D2 Call Button _______________________________________________________________________________ 1990's - Dewhurst In the 1990's, Schindler also used Dewhurst buttons on some of their lifts. Dewhurst1.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons Dewhurst2.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons Dewhurst3.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons 1990's - Smart MRL In the late 90's, Schindler launched it's new "Smart MRL" lift (an MRL is a lift with a motor small enough to fit inside the lift shaft, eliminating the need for a motor room - it stands for Machine-Room-Less). These lifts are very rare! These lifts also used Keypad Floor Selection, despite only being used in low rise applications (mostly with only 2 floors!), which completely defeats the purpose of Keypad Selection (which was designed to reduce the number of buttons needed in a high-rise lift.) Schindler made both Push Button and Touch-Sensitive versions! DSCN3958.JPG DSCN3959.JPG DSCN3960.JPG DSCN3961.JPG DSCN3962.JPG DSCN3963.JPG TS1.png|(Photo by: WayGoodOtis) - Schindler Smart MRL with Touch-Sensitive Buttons TS2.png|(Photo by: WayGoodOtis) - Schindler Smart MRL with Touch-Sensitive Buttons KP1.png|Schindler Smart MRL with Push Buttons KP2.png|Schindler Smart MRL with Push Buttons _______________________________________________________________________________ Miconic 10 - Destination Dispatch In 1992, Schindler launched it's new High-Rise design of lift - the Miconic 10! The system uses what is known as "destination dispatch". It was invented to make high-rise lifts more efficient. To operate it, you enter the floor you want to go to, before getting into the lift. The computer then assigns you a lift, based on where you want to go. It makes high-rise elevator travel MUCH more efficient. Schindler was, in fact, the inventor of Destination Dispatch! Schindler's Miconic 10 system also uses Keypad floor selection. The fixture line is called "Z-Line" Z-line1.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 High-Rise Lifts Z-line2.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 Keypad ______________________________________________________________________________ 2000's - MRL In the early 2000's, Schindler began making MRL lifts for nearly all it's installations in NZ. Schindler actually made three designs of lifts during this time. There was the popular Eurolift (which is European style) and then there two Asian designs: D-Series and E-Type. E-Type (5400) E-Type was the less-common of the two designs of Schindler MRL made in the 2000's. It features buttons made by Shanghai-STEP, and uses Red Digital-Segment Displays, and chimes very similar to those of the Otis Gen 2. These lifts also have voice options available. These fixtures were used on the 5400 MRL) DSCN0687.JPG DSCN4645.JPG DSCN0693.JPG DSCN4646.JPG DSCN0688.JPG Call-1.png|Schindler E-Type Call Station DSCN4649.JPG DSCN0691.JPG But-1.png|Shanghai-STEP buttons on a Schindler E-Type MRL DSCN0694.JPG DSCN4647.JPG Ind-1.png|Schindler E-type Floor Indicator DSCN0692.JPG ________________________________________________________________________ EuroLift & 5400/2400/2500 The Schindler EuroLift and 5400/2400/2500 were the main designs of lift being made by Schindler throughout the 2000's. They are very nice, smooth and efficient lifts. The fixtures used are called "FI MXB". The buttons are silver oblong buttons, with an LED bar at the top, which lights up yellow. Buttons come in braille and non-braille forms. The original floor indicator was a yellow LED display with scrolling numbers. This was later changed to another design of yellow LED display. Sometimes Generic LCD Screens have been used instead of LED displays. The EuroLift used the floor indicator with scrolling numbered, while the 5400/2400/2500 and Modernization used the later version. FI MXB is no-longer used on new installations, but is still used for Modernization of old lifts. Lift-1.jpg|Schindler Eurolift MRL's DSCN5883.JPG Call-1.jpg|FI MXB Call Button (non-braille) Call-2.jpg|FI MXB Call Buttons (braille) Buttons1.jpg|FI MXB inside buttons (braille) DSCN5877.JPG GreenliftButtons.png RedLiftButtons.png orangeliftbuttons.png Buttons2.jpg|FI MXB inside buttons (non-braille) EuroCarButtons.png Ind-2.jpg|Original FI MXB Floor indicator with scrolling numbers. EuroliftIndicatorInside.png Ind-4.jpg Ind-1.jpg|The later (and much more common) version of the FI MXB Indicator newlandsinciator.png 2400indicatorinside.png Ind-3.jpg|The later version of the FI MXB Indicator - inside redliftindicator.png _______________________________________________________________________________ FI MXV There is also a vandal resistant version of the buttons, called "FI MXV". I have not yet found a lift with FI MXV buttons for myself in New Zealand, but here is one in Israel: Click Here to view A video by NZ Police in 2016 featured some cops dancing in an elevator that just happend to have FI MXV buttons, which at the very least proves that it is possible to find them here! _______________________________________________________________________________ D-Line MRL D2: In the late 2000's, Schindler Stopped producing the E-Type MRL lifts (though the EuroLift was still being made). These were superseded by a similar MRL design which used D2 buttons (these were the same D2 buttons that were used in the late 90's). The buttons can light up in either green or red, and feature an LED Floor indicator, which has either Green or red LED's (to match the buttons). D2-1.png|Red D2 Buttons (Photo by WayGoodOtis) Ind-D1.png|Red D-Line Indicator D2-2.png|Green D2 Buttons Ind-2.png|Green D-Line Indicator _______________________________________________________________________________ D8: This design is identical to the D2 design, except for the buttons. D8 is the newer (and current) version of the D-Line buttons that was brought in to replace the old D2 buttons (which had been made since the 90's). For new installations, these come with either red or green illumination. DSCN0696.JPG DSCN0253.JPG DSCN0697.JPG D8-2.jpg|D8 Call Buttons DSCN0250.JPG DSCN0704.JPG D8-1.jpg|Red D8 Buttons DSCN0699.JPG DSCN0251.JPG D8-3.png|Green D8 Buttons DSCN0700.JPG DSCN0252.JPG _______________________________________________________________________________ Comparison: I managed to find a building with both D2 and D8 MRL's! The first lift has red D2, while the second lift has Green D8! Here's the video which showcases both: _______________________________________________________________________________ D-Line modernization Schindler often use D8 buttons when modernizing old lifts. This usually involves using Blue D8 buttons with a Generic LCD or Red LED indicator, or alternatively using standard red or green buttons. Sometimes the original floor indicator is kept in place. Blue-1.png|Blue D8 Modernization button Blue-2.png|Blue D8 Modernization buttons Bluemod-1.jpg|Lifts Modernized with Blue D8 Blue-3.jpg|Silver version of Blue D8 _______________________________________________________________________________ PORT Schindler PORT, which is short for "Personal Occupant Requirement Terminal" is the replacement for the Miconic 10 Destination Dispatch system. It was created in 2009, and since then many have been installed in New Zealand. Most PORT systems use a fixture line called "PORT1", which is a surface mounted touch screen. DSCN0503.JPG DSCN0502.JPG 3300 MRL Schindler's next design of MRL was the 3300. The 3300 uses a fixture line called "FI GL", which I am not keen on personally. Interestingly, Schindler made both the European and Asian versions here! All versions use a blue-colored glass panel and feature a red LED-Segment floor indicator. There is also a voice avaliable on the Asian version. The three types of FI GL are: Asian, European and Touch-Sensitive: _______________________________________________________________________________ Asian Version: The Asian version uses a red LED in the top right corner of the buttons. The call button light up with a Red Halo when pressed. DSCN3552.JPG DSCN3553.JPG DSCN3558.JPG DSCN3556.JPG AS1.jpg|Schindler 3300 MRL's - Asian Version AS2.jpg|FI GL Call Station - Asian Version AS3.jpg|FI GL inside buttons - Asian Version AS4.jpg|FI GL floor indicator - same on all models _______________________________________________________________________________ European version: The European version has the same call button, but with a Blue Halo. The interior buttons do not light up, insyead the number selected flashes up above the buttons. This is becuase these buttons were designed to use key-pad floor selection (just like the Smart MRL) but some lifts do not use this. EU1.jpg|European-Style Schindler 3300 EU2.jpg|FI GL Call Station - Eurpoean Version EU3.jpg|FI GL - Exteriror Floor indicator EU5.png|FI GL - Non-Keypad vesrion (this photo is from England, but the design is indentical)) EU6.png|FI GL - Keypad version EU4.png|FI GL Floor Indicator - standard for all versions _______________________________________________________________________________ Touch-Sensitive Version: The touch-sensitive version of FI GL is the same in both Europe and Asia. The touch sensitive call buttons are V-shaped arrows (or a circle for top-bottom floors). For the car station, the touch sensitive buttons are simply blue-illuminated numbers and light up in red when they are touched. TS1.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL TS2.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL TS3.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL TS4.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL TS5.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL TS6.jpg|Schindler 3300 with Touch-Sensitive FI GL _______________________________________________________________________________ FIGS FIGS is Schindler's latest fixture line for the 3300 MRL and 5500 MRL. Buttons are square and silver, with red illuminating halo and braille as an option. Floor indicators have a glass screen with red LED dot matrix. The 3300 uses a surface-mount half-size panel, while the 5500 uses a full-height flush panel. There's one slight variation on the floor indicator, which is that on a 3300, the arrow only shows while the lift is stationary, while on the 5500, the arrow shows only shows while the lift is moving. DSCN4711.JPG FIGS1.JPG|FIGS Call Staion FIGS4.JPG|FIGS Call Station DSCN4712.JPG FIGS3.JPG|FIGS surface-mounted panel on a Schindler 3300 DSCN4715.JPG FIGS5.png|FIGS buttons on a surfaced-mounted panel on a Schindler 3300 DSCN4719.JPG DSCN4716.JPG FIGS6.png|FIGS indicator on a surfaced-mounted panel on a Schindler 3300 DSCN4697.JPG DSCN4702.JPG DSCN4708.JPG DSCN4704.JPG DSCN4699.JPG 5500-3.png|FIGS buttons on a flush-mounted panel on a Schindler 5500 5500-2.png|FIGS buttons on a flush-mounted panel on a Schindler 5500 5500-1.png|FIGS indicator on a flush-mounted panel on a Schindler 5500 DSCN4700.JPG _____________________________________________________________________________ Linea The Linea series is the latest fixture series for Schindler 5500, 6500 and rarely, 3300 elevators. This fixture series is divided into three series; Linea 100, Linea 300 and Linea Vetro. Only both Linea 300 and Vetro are used for Schindler 6500 elevators. Linea 300: Linea 300 is similar to FIGS (see above) but has several differences. Firstly, the Buttons are illuminated in white when not pressed. Floor indicators comes in white glass with red LED dot matrix display (sometimes Linea Vetro indicators are used instead). Linea 300 car station can be installed on a side wall or front return panel. DSCN1220.JPG DSCN5222.JPG Lines300lift.jpg callbutton300.jpg whitecallsationsingle.png whitecallsationdouble.png blackcallwhite.png blackcallred.png Black300external.png cabinterior300.jpg DSCN5228.JPG carbuttonstall300.jpg DSCN1218.JPG sidewallbuttons.png DSCN5225.JPG blackcarallfloors.png blackcopopenclose.png sidewallindicator.png DSCN5226.JPG DSCN5230.JPG LEDindicator300.png blackindicator.png DSCN1219.JPG _____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________ D4/Linea mix: Schindler offers a mixture of D4 buttons with modified Linea 100 indicators for Vandal/Weather proof 5500MRL installations. D4 buttons are very similar to other D-Series buttons, but are made of steel, rather than plastic. They are silver. The floor indicator is a modified Linea 100 indicator, which features rounded corners. D4callbutton.png|CREDIT: NZ Lifts D4carbuttons.png|CREDIT: NZ Lifts D4lineadisplay.png|CREDIT: NZ Lifts _____________________________________________________________________________ Modern Day: Dewhurst Schindler use Dewhurst buttons quite a lot in modernization, especially high-rise. They have been using these buttons for a long time, and usually use either round or square silver buttons, that light up either blue or red. Usually, they are accompanied by an LCD floor indicator. Dewhurst can also be used on new installations, including 5400, 5500 and 3300 MRL's. DSCN0598.JPG DSCN0600.JPG DSCN0604.JPG DSCN4659.JPG ExpressMod.png MyNewer.png HospitalDewhurst.png Callbuttonswithdisplay.jpg DSCN1644.JPG DSCN4657.JPG DSCN0411.JPG DSCN0255.JPG DSCN0414.JPG DSCN0421.JPG DSCN0257.JPG DavidJonesCall.png DavidJonesCar.png Schindler1.png DSCN1649.JPG DewhurstBlueDisplay.jpg Picture1.png Externalind.png InternalInd.png DSCN1645.JPG DSCN0416.JPG DSCN0422.JPG DSCN0258.JPG DSCN4661.JPG Smalldisplay.png DSCN0603.JPG DSCN0605.JPG